Inuyasha living in my dream
by Alexander Butters
Summary: I had a dream of Inuyasha last night. So I've written it down to share it with the world. Dont expect it to make sense... but please review with what you think.


(The dream I had last night) 11/4/10...

The sidewalks and road was extremely crowded. Men and women and children stood without moving.

Only the half-demon walked.

The dream zooms off and focuses onto a man who is kicking people in the sides until they double over and stop moving. So far, he's made a good pile of four paralyzed men.

Inuyasha runs over to help, but by the time he arrives, the man is already in jail.

In a dark room now, Inuyasha walks up to a table full of people eating invisable food.

He trys to make some little girl get up and follow him, but she refuses to.

...

There was a castle that stood with purpose in the imagniary world I created. It belonged to a rich king and his first born son; his wife was dead, and the set of twin boys that followed the first born were out-cast for being "special."

(In structure,) it was very similar to Princess Zelda's castle, but without the field surrounding it. Instead of a field, there was a large barn with stables, cows, pigs, horses, and hay bales, all standing around not doing much of anything.

Inuyasha stood near the barn, looking around with a slow frown. Hearing dull laughter within the barn, he went insideto investigate.

There he met Muck (spelled Munck in my dream, but pronounced as Muck) and Crowley. These young men were in their late 20s, both dramatically similar, aside from one having yellowish brown hair (Munck), and the other dark-brown hair(Crowley.)

Inuyasha learned that the men were sons of the king, but worked at the stables for not being smart enough to work there. Inuyasha was out-raged at first, but he left at a run and headed towards a yellow field, filled with people harvesting wheat.

He would never arrive.

...

He awoke on the docks of a cold, silent river. The wind blew quietly in from above; the sky was dark gray. The scent of the Jewl entered his system, bringing him to his feet. He rose, his head tilted to the sky, and the sun broke from the clouds.

Suddenly, he was running, his feet blurring with an incredible speed, darting from dock-to-dock as he reached his destination: A small gathering of gondalas and random warrior-men dressed in metal armour.

The men spoke and shouted to him, but he ignored them. He threw himself into the air, grabbing onto a tall mast from a ship that conveniently appeared. As he swung down, the black pearls and bone-teeth of his necklace rattled like a toy.

He lands on the ship and watched the men as they vanish in the distance, the ship sailing slowly on its own.

"Aah! Help me!"

Inuyasha turned and ran, his hair soaring out behind him. He sees Kagome in the sky, held by purple ropes. He throws himself at them, shouting mutely, and the ropes are slashed apart. He catches Kagome into his arms and lands on a dock from earlier.

The warrior-men walk towards her curiously. Inuyasha took her away into a Halloween costume shop (which was next to a blacksmith place) and told her to put on something nice.

...

He turned with a quiet gasp, his eyes wide. He stood in a forest now, alone and anxious. A massive green flower-bud bloomed before his eyes; an even larger fairy rose out of it, her butter-fly-like-wings a sparkling bronze.

The half-demon ran down a hill and met his dying friend below.

He recalls how the man was wounded; he held the man in his arms, but it had been a woman. Crying softly, Inuyasha stroked her face and leaned to kiss it. But she suddenly broke apart and fall tot he ground, bleeding, soon turning into a man.

He had wounded himself saving Inuyasha, so claimed Inuyasha's memory (so claimed my dream).

A group of his friends (just random humans, no one real) ran over and stood in front of Inuyasha protectively as another bud opened up, and a different fairy came out, her wings a transpartent pink.

The humans ran forward, and Inuyasha watched as all of them turned into green slime and vanished into the ground.

He turned back to his dying friend and found him missing.

...

So he left the battle, leaping out of the forest as easily as turning a page of a picture book: One second he was in a world of green, the next he stood on a curve of a race-track.

On his hands and tip-toes, he leaned to the ground and crawled, sniffing. The scent of the man's blood sparkled in the air. He followed it.

...

He rounded a corner and was suddenly standing on the wall of the castle. To his right, the wall connected to the other walls and so-forth; two guards watched him. To his right, the walls went further out, and the king stood a large plateform with a bow and arrow. He aimed it at Inuyasha.

The half-demon jumped, doing the impossible- but he didn't quite make it to the other wall; he hit his chest, but the wind didn't knock out of him. He crawled up, glancing at the king as his arrows soared towards him.

Inuyasha knew he was more than capable of dodging the arrows. All he needed to do was kill the king.

But then a kitten appeared on the wall, walking along it in the arrows path.

Inuyasha threw himself to the kitten, grabbed it, and jumped back just as the arrows struck the stone.

He gave the kitten one dirty look before dropping it off the wall.

...

More arrows came, and Inuyasha jumped off of the wall as well, but on the otherside; he now stood outside the castle, looking up at it at the king who now stood where he had been.

His arrows rained down once more.

Inuyasha dodged them in fluid motions before catching one himself and throwing it back.

The king screamed in pain as the arrow managed to stitch into him chest, going in then out like needle-work.

In a flash, Inuyasha was at his side, apologizing.

The king yelled and explained that he wanted to die so his first-born could take over the throne.

When Inuyasha asked if he wanted to die, the king turned mad and swung a sword at his neck.

Inuyasha dodged it, and the danger was over; the king stood feet away talking to Munck, so the half-demon walked over to listen.

According to the king, the king's wife never named her children; she died after birth. And after the king decided who was to be the heir of his kingdom, he called the first-born Prince and gave the twins their current names before banishing them shortly after.

But according to Munck, his mother named him Crowley and his brother is Munck.

But the king shrugged, laughed, and left the dream.

...

Inuyasha turned back around and saw the first-born; his hair was black, his clothes bright orange. He looked sad.

Inuyasha walked over and hugged him fiercely.

When the first-born was done, he let the half-demon go, but Inuyasha held on more tightly, not wanting to let him go.

So the Prince whispered into his ear, but it wasn't words: It was the sound of wind howling through the cracks of a window.

And so I woke up.

...


End file.
